Tigerclaws Diary
by chocoholic21
Summary: I have stolen Tigerclaws diary and I'm spreading his most personal thoughts all over the internet! Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Me: Take it away tigerstar **

**TigerStar:What your reading my diary! Iwill destroy you and everyone you love!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: okaay I dont own warriors **

**REVIEW!!!!!**

Someday in green leaf, sun high

Deer Dyary

Muh ha ha ha , I have stoln a dyary and pensil from too legs lurned to reed and rite (but not to spel). ohh I am so baaad oh yeah das rite! So yah I am so much smarter than every won else! I will rool tha wurld yay! Nothing wil get in my way!

Luv,

Tigerclaw soon to be ruller of the world

**Okay if you need a translation**

Dear Diary

Muh ha ha ha , I have stolen a diary and pencil from too legs learned to read and write (but not to spell). ohh I am so baaad oh yeah das rite! So yah I am so much smarter than every won else! I will rule the world yay! Nothing will get in my way!

Love,

Tigerclaw soon to be ruler of the world

**Me: I'm only going to do the translation this onceDon't worry I'll force him to take a spelling class**

**Tigerstar: What is the meaning of this I will destroy you minion**

**Me :Bye!**

**-Choco**

**Tigerstar : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I will destroy you all! **


	2. Chapter 2

Someday in Greenleaf

Deer dyury

Went huntin tooday cot a mowse, It was a lot of fun. I was hunting with my one tru luv, whitestorm. I wonder if he luvs me back. Went into the too leg plase to hang with rogez and watch t.v. Americas next Top model was on, i cried wen that wun girl got voted off, it was so sad. Began ploting tooo rool tha wurld. Waz distracted when witestorm walked into the den. He iz sooo gorgus.

Some day in Greenleaf

Deer Dyury

Went back too tha too leg place, today I saw law and order. Visited elders hoo brought up tha subject of my mother. She dissapeered when I was an aprentiss after geting mad at mee. Bizare acsident invovin a mowse, a bal of yarn, and sum string. Blustar iz callin me, gatta go!

Luv

Futer-rooler-of-the-wurld-as-lng-as-im-not-ditrscted-by-whitestorm

Someday in Greenleaf

Dear diary

Went hunting today cot a mouse, It was a lot of fun. I was hunting with my one true love, Whitestorm. I wonder if he loves me back. Went into the two leg place to hang with rouges and watch TV. Americas next Top model was on, I cried when that one girl got voted off, it was so sad. Began plotting too rule the world. Was distracted when Whitestorm walked into the den. He is so gorgeous.

Some day in Greenleaf

Dear Diary

Went back to the two leg place, today I saw law and order. Visited elders who brought up the subject of my mother. She disappeared when I was an apprentice after getting mad at me. Bizarre accident involving a mouse, a ball of yarn, and sum string. Bluestar is calling me, Have to go!

Love

Soon-to-be-ruler-of-the-world-as-long-as-I'm-not-distracted-by-Whitestorm


	3. Chapter 3

Sum day in greenleaff

Deer dyury

OH MY GOD!!!!!! HOLLY STARR CLANN!!!! I just met tha hottttest tom I hav ever seeeeen He is gorgus I luv him hiz name is firepaw and he iz even cuter than witestorm!

Onlee he iz a kitypet and a tomm sooo it wil be a litle akward if tha others find out I like him. THANK YOU STARRCLANN FOR THIZ DAY!!!!! I am in luv. But I hav tooo mask my tru feelings or peeple will get suspissus. I am so in luv with this guy tho, he is such a hotte. Blustar invited him to join our clan, and he sed yes. Longtail fot him (meenie) but firepaw wun YAY. I can see him frum here. He haz such a shinee pelt. Shinee shinee shinee. He got sum of hiz hair ripped out by longtail, and after tha fight went back and tooook one shinee butiful pice. I wil keep it furever. This iz tha gratest day of my life!!!! Uh oh gotta go, longtail iz giving mee funy loooks it mite hav sumthing too doo with tha fact that I just started liking tha hair

Luv

Tigerclaw, Soon too be Mr. TigerFire **okay, I'm working on his last name okay?**

Someday in Greenleaf

Deer diary

OH MY GOD!!!!!! HOLY STARCLAN!!!! I just met the hotttest tom I have ever seen He is gorgeous I love him. his name is Firepaw and he is even cuter than whitestorm!

Only he is a kittypet and a tom so it will be a little awkward if the others find out I like him. THANK YOU STARCLAN FOR THIS DAY!!!!! I am in love. But I have to mask my true feelings or people will get suspicious. I am so in love with this guy though, he is such a hottie. Bluestar invited him to join our clan, and he said yes. Longtail fought him (meanie) but Firepaw won YAY. I can see him from here. He has such a shiny pelt. Shiny shiny shiny. He got sum of his hair ripped out by longtail, and after the fight went back and took one shiny beautiful piece. I will keep it forever. This is the greatest day of my life!!!! Uh oh got to go, longtail is giving me funny looks it might have something too do with the fact that I just started liking the hair

Luv

Tigerclaw, Soon too be Mr. TigerFire


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note nothing bad. I'm at my friend Nicole's house, and she's making me give her a shout out. Say hi Nicole.

Nicole: hi peeps. I would like to thank everyone I know for helping me to get onto fan fiction I am so touched cries thank you choco and mom and-

Me: okay that's enough. Bye Nicole.

Nicole: NOOO IM NOT DONE YET!!

Me: yes, she is actually here. I tried to send Tigerstar to a spelling class, but after the first day the teacher wouldn't let him in any more. Something about him clawing off her leg. So I'm sending him to Miss Manners school for proper young ladies.

Tigerstar : What! What is the meaning of this!!

Me: Toodles Tigerstar

Tigerstar : NOOOOOOOOO I will get my revenge!!!!

Me: Oh! Here comes nicoles cat Tiger, lets see what he ha

Tiger: \l.

Me: Yes, I just dropped him on the key bored

Bye people!

Choco


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own warriors. if I did whitestorm would be alive because HE WAS AWSOME!!!!**

**HI peeps! Tigerstar just came back from Miss Manners but he hasn't changed much**

**Tigerstar: I will destroy you all! With knitting needles!**

**Me: Yeah, giving him a knitting class was probably a bad move. **

**Ah well REVIEW **

Sum day in green leef

Deer dyuhry

I wundur if Tomms cahn hav kitts. I meen this cud bee a problum if I wanna hav kits. I hop thay look like firepaw. I was patrolling with Lionhart and Firepaw today and waz staring at Firepaw and lionhart azked why and I sed I waz thinking about Goldenflower, and wuz juzt staring into space. So now I hav too pretend I like Goldenflower. Jeez thiz iz getting complicated. Wel if tomms cant hav kitts maybe she can hav mine. Firepaw waz sitng aroud today being al gorgus and kept looking at the medicine cats den with a dreemey look on hiz face. He coodent like Spottedleef cood he? Oh No my wun tru luv, how cood you betray mee!!

Soon to be Mr. Tigerfire

Some day in Greenleaf

Dear diary

I wonder if Toms can have kits. I mean this could be a problem if I want to have kits. I hope they look like fire paw. I was patrolling with Lionheart and Firepaw today and was staring at Firepaw and lionhart asked why and I said I was thinking about Goldenflower, and was just staring into space. So now I have to pretend I like Goldenflower. Jeez this is getting complicated. Well if toms can't have kits maybe she can have mine. Firepaw was sitting around today being all gorgeous and kept looking at the medicine cats den with a dreamy look on his face. He couldn't like Spottedleaf could he? Oh No my one true love, how could you betray me!!

Love,

Soon to be Mr. Tigerfire

**Over three hundred hits, but only just over a dozen reviews. REVEIW PLEASE.**

_-Choco_


	6. Chapter 6

Sum day in Grenleav,

I stil hav two give the impressshun that I do not lik Firepaw. So, I had a very long nite with Goldenflower. Botomm lin is, I wont have to wury about kits for a wile.

Firepaw is sstill being all gorgus cuse he is. Today he cot hiz first mowz. H did betur thun my aprentiss Ravenpaw, who is to skinney to be gorgus.

Al is pretty much well, eksept fur wind clann. They got kicked out of thair territori, but who really cares.

So far my plan of world dominashun is going fairlee wel. I have taken care of Redtail a wile ago. Son the forrest wil be a place where cats can luv hoo thay want whether or not they ar the same gendur.

Some day in Greenleaf,

I still have two give the impression that I do not like Forepaw. So, I had a very long night with Goldenflower. Bottom line is, I wont have to worry about kits for a wile.

Firepaw is still being all gorgeous because he is. Today he caught his first mouse. He did better then my apprentice, Ravenpaw, who is to skinny to be gorgeous.

All is pretty much well, except for wind clan. They got kicked out of their territory, but who really cares.

So far my plan of world domination is going fairly well. I have taken care of Redtail a while ago. Soon the forest will be a place where cats can love who they want whether or not they are the same gender.


	7. Stupid haircut

**I don't own warriors, but I should **

**HI PEEPS!! I just got a haircut and MY HAIR WON'T STAY DOWN!!!! ARGH!! Stupid hair!!**

**Tigerstar: Ha ha you've gotta funny haircut! You've gotta funny haircut**

**Me: I can see why Erin Hunter killed you off**

**Tigerstar: I don't know what you mean.**

**Me: REVIEW!!!**

**By the way, I've got over seven hundred hits. Yay guys!**

Deer Dyuhry

Wuzzup? I waz watchin t.v. twoday and wile I waz gone, Firepaw cot a rouge! Yay! Good four himm. It's name iz yellowfane and she iz meen,. She duzent even think that firepaw is gorgus!

Firepaw stil like's Spotedleef! How cood he? Wee hav so much in comen! My skiny non-gorgus-apprentice Ravenpaw iz stil a disipoint ment, and no's sumthing about redtail so I shood finish him off to, butt itz a lot harder than you'd think. **ARGH!! My stupid hair is sticking up again!**

A lott ov peepul don't like firepaw cuz he's a kittypet, and I don't think that iz fare. Peepul woodent like mee if thay new that I like Firepaw! See wee wur ment too be together! I amm soo ofer witestorm it izent even funy. I cant beleave that I liked him. Hiz fur izent even shinee! But firepaw's iz Shinee shinee shinee. Lionhart iz pretty good luking too. So I don't think that Imm gonna kill him too bee depyoutee butt, you never know.

-tigerclaw

Dear Diary

What up? I was watching TV today and while I was gone, Firepaw cought a rouge! Yay! Good for him. It's name is yellowfang and she is mean,. She doesn't even think that firepaw is gorgeous!

Firepaw still like's Spotedleef! How could he? We have so much in common! My skinny non-gorgeous-apprentice Ravenpaw is still a disappointment, and known's something about redtail so I should finish him off to, but its a lot harder than you'd think. **ARGH!! My stupid hair is sticking up again!**

A lot of people don't like firepaw because he's a kittypet, and I don't think that is fair. People wouldn't like me if they new that I like Firepaw! See we were meant to be together! I am so over whitestorm it isn't even funny. I can't believe that I liked him. His fur isn't even shiny! But firepaw's is Shiny. Shiny shiny shiny. Lionheart is pretty good looking too. So I don't think that I'm going to kill him too be deputy butt, you never know.

-tigerclaw

**Review! Hey someone else is in my imagination! **

**Tigerclaw: See I told you she had funny hair!**

**Voldemort: Ha Ha she does!**

**Me: Hey your Voldemort cool! **

**Voldemort: Bow before me funny-haired filth!**

**Me: No thanks Tom Riddle.**

**Voldemort: NOOOO I refuse to be called Tom!**

**Me: Okay if you prefer Timmy…**

**Voldemort:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Me: bye!**

**And lynn, PUT ME ON YOUR FAVORITES LIST OR I WILL WRITE YOU OUT ON MY WILL!!!!**

**-**_**choco**_


	8. TIMMY!

**You should know by know that I don't own warriors. I don't own warriors.**

**HI PEEPS!!! Sup? Timmy and I are arguing over who would win in a fight between Harry potter and superman (for the record its superman.)**

**Voldemort: MY NAME IS VOLDEMORT (harry potter totally, he beat **_**me)**_

**Me :What ever you say Timmy**

**Voledmort: my nickname would be Tommy anyway. (Thank you for pointing that out firestars gal)**

**Me: Timmy timmy timmy**

**Voldemort: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Tigerstar: Superman no contest**

**Me: HA Timmy, on with the diary.'**

**By the way, I finally got Tigerstar some spelling lessons **

Early leaf fall

Deer diary,

I cant belive that I had to get stuck with stupid Ravenpaw a an apprentice, he's so skinny, and non-gorgeous! Why couldn't I have Firepaw! He's great! I still think that its unfair that cats hate him just because he's a kittypet. I cant belive it, he's so wonderful!!!!I am soooo in love with Firepaw that I invented a song four him I will no sing it out loud

To the tune of I love you, the song the play on barny

I love firepaw

He should love me

We could make a happy family!

And I-

Wait someone's here!!! Wait one second

Later. . .

OMG IT WAS RAVENPAW!!!!!!!!!!!! He saw me singing about firepaw!!! Oh no! he knows that I love Toms!!!!! AND HE TOLD BLUESTAR!!! HOW COULD HE!!!!!NOOOOOOOOOOOO I can't let people know!!!! I must destroy them both! Actually, killing Bluestar might actually help with the whole 'world domination' thing. Cool.

Today I was watching soap operas with the Rouges again. Those soaps are so awesome. I love them, the romance the drama the suspense! They're Great. Today, Monica was cheating on Blake, how could she! After all they've been through together.

Life is so complicated sometimes

Sincerely,

Tigerclaw

**Ohh! Ravenpaw knows! If anybody has any plot ideas, I'll probably take them. Don't hesitate to tell me. **

**How will Bluestar react?**

**Will Ravenpaw tell anyone else?**

**Is Monica going to keep cheating on Blake?**

**REVIEW! **

**-Choco**


	9. Cat nip

**HI PEEPS!!! Sorry to anybody that read the last chapter, that was an accident. I'm sugar high at the moment, cause my neighborhood trick-or-treats on Sunday and I just ate about seven snickers. Here goes…**

Dear Diary,

Ravenpaw and bluestar haven't said anything yet, but I'm sure there just waiting for the right moment. Grrr . . . So, I have nothing to do clan life has been pretty boring lately, so I mostly hand out with the Rouges. All I've really been doing is hanging with the Rouges, watching the boob tube. **My Grammy calls it that for some weird reason, It means TV.** Monica is still cheating on Blake, for Ashlee, and Blake found out so he's cheating on her for Nicole, who is going out with Craig, Ashlee's ex. It's all pretty intense. I can totally relate to Monica, because what's wrong with being different from the rest of the crowd relationship wise.

Okay, time to watch Ugly Betty at the two leg place. I've talked to Bluestar to get cable in the warriors den, but she said no because she didn't know what it was. Ah well, See ya.

Dear Diary,

Life is good life is very good cause of catnip, I think it's the greatest thing that ever happened to me. You know how yesterday I said the clan was boring, well I got some catnip from the rouges to spice things up. I know what your thinking diary, don't do drugs, but I mean come on. It's not like its going to impair my judgement, plot against Bluestar, get exiled from the clan and make my entire life go down the drain is it? So I got some and it was like the entire world was just brigeter and more enjoyable.

I saw ravenpaw in the forest and was like "Hey buddy, sup?"

and Ravenpaw looked at me funny and said "Nothing just hunting."

And I was like " I love you man, I really do.You're the greatest, but your not hot like firepaw."

And he said "Tigerclaw, are you high"

And I was like, "Naw baby, I just love you, but really firepaw is _smoking_, ha fire, smoke ha ha.

And then I think I passed out. Okay, it doesn't sound that great, but it was really.

Sincerely,

Tigerclaw.


	10. Sasha

**HI PEEPS!!!!! 1500 hits!!!! you are awsome!!!!!!! but, only 46 reveiws, c'mon just press the button, it wont kill you!!!! oh hey look, Tigerstar and Voldemort lets go have some fun.**

**Me: (sneaks up on them) **

**Voldemort : So what do you think about global warming tigerstar? **

**Tigerstar : Oh I-**

**Me: IT'S TIMMY AND TIGGY!!!! **

**(hope you liked that Amberglass) **

**On with the story. . .**

Dear Diary,

Today has been interesting. . . I should probably cut back on the catnip, but in my defence I thought she was a tom, seriously! Okay I should start from the begining. Well today I washanging with the rouges, and I got some catnip from Frances(one of the Rouges) and I was wandering around the streets. Well my head wasn't as clear as it could have been, so when I saw this one pretty golden tom I walked over and started flirting, big mistake. Well normaly I would not even dream of cheating on firepaw, with his silky coat and glossy whiskers and shining eyes and where was I oh yeah, well I was high and wasn't thinking straight and starthed flirting with this cat. We were hanging out for a while and uh got to know easchother and after a while I noticed some thing weird, and realized that he wasn't a he. Thats right, I was um.. welll she was a she-cat. Her name is Sasha and I had no idea what to do. so I agreed to hang out with her tomorrow too. I am in trouble.

Soap Oprea Update. :Monica told Brad the trouth, the suspence is killing me!

**Hope you liked it! If you see this page REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!**

**Just so you know, Sahsha isn't pregnant (yet) **


	11. Chapter that needs a good name

**I don't own warriors, for now.**

**HELLO PEEPS!!!!!!! Wazzup? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy. SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Here goes.**

Dear diary,

Now Longtail and Darkstripe are taking catnip to, but we all are fine, I don't get_ really _high, I just get a little more cheerful that I usually am. . . okay, so I might get a little dizzy too, why do you care, god, leave me alone!! Where was I? Oh right, so they've been coming out with me, and it's cool, having some company. I have still been hanging out with Sasha, she's pretty nice, but nothing compared to Firepaw, good lord that is the most luscious hunk of tom-candy I have ever seen.with his silky whiskers, and soft coat. I think Ravenpaw still knows something, so I've been trying to kill him, but he's tougher than he looks. Oh hey guess what I've been promoted to deputy!!!!!!! Lionheart died in a fight with shadow clan, and that was too bad, because he really was quite hot, but I am deputy in his place. YAY

Sincerely,

Tigerstar

P.S. I have to get a new tuft of hair from Firepaw, I lost my old one.

P.P.S. Soap opera update. Blake dumped Monica and Nicole, he dumped her first 'cause he felt guilty, now he's going out with one of his clients, (he's a lawyer) and Monica and Ashlee are having relationship issues because Ashlee didn't know Monica was still going out with Blake.

Dear diary,

FIREPAWS A WARRIOR!!!!!!!! HIS NAME IS FIREHEART!!!!! HE"S A WARRIOR!!!!!! I'M SO PROUD!!!! YYYYYAAAAAAYYYYY!! Oh, also, Graypaws a warrior and there was a big battle, and Yellowfang got accused of kit-stealing and murduring, and Ravenpaw died, and a bunch of other stuff but mostly, FIREPAWS A WARRIOR!!!!!! Oh, and Spottedleaf died. This is good because fireheart had a total crush on her, but now he can be mine, ALL MINE!!!!

Sincerely

Tigerstar


	12. no more catnip?

Dear Diary,

I stared at FireHEART all night through his vigil, I am still so proud of him! It was really cold tonight, I was afraid he would catch a chill, but not my strong WARRIOR. I think Wel will get snow soon, OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH the weather outside is frightful, but inside, its so delightful, and there is know place to go, LET IT SNOW, LET IT SNOW, LET IT SNOW!!!

Mousefurs giving me a funny look right now. It might be because I sang that last part out loud. Okay then. I wish Fireheart would keep me warm thins winter! There seems to be little hope of that, I hear SANDPAW likes him. I can't believe it! Just Last moon she hated him! And, even though I've stuck with him ever since he came here, for better or for worse, in sickness or in health, in sadness and in joy, for richer or for poorer, wait where was I, oh right. Well, Firehearts bad taste in mates isn't my only problem right now. It's leaf bare, and ALL the plats freeze. Including CATNIP! What will I do! I have some saved up, but I'll run out eventually, and what then? This will be a rough Leaf bare, I'm already craving some. ARGH!!!!!!!!!

Sincerely,

Tigerclaw

Dear Diary,

I think I found the meaning of my life. I came to me when I was watching TV with the Rouges. There I was, sitting down, watching TV and suddenly a show comes on. Queer Eye for the Straight Guy. It. Was. Amazing. I mean, there we men, just like me and they were doing fashion stuff, FASION! A week ago it never would have even occurred to me and now after watching that show, as well as a What Not to Wear marathon I knew what I wanted to do with the rest of my life. Starting with our clan, I mean, I cannot believe some of the fashion don'ts I'm seeing here. I mean all you ginger tabby's out there, wake up, you should no NEVER to wear stripes with the color orange, and Bluestar, hello, gray is SO last season. I can see it now. Today our forest, tomorrow, the world!

Sincerely,

Tigerclaw


	13. Chapter 13 of doom!

There will be no chapter 13. I am extremely superstitious. Sorry guys!


	14. check it out!

**Check out my new humor warriors fic, its calledd bugging the warrior cats. **


	15. Chapter 15 finaly!

**HI PEOPLE! sorry I took so long to update, I had really bad writers block. I dont own warriors. Review, Please!**

I have seen the light! Really I have. I have renounced my former evil ways and I am working hard to become contributing member of society. I

have joined. . . Cat nip anonymous! I had no idea how many cats have the same problem that I had! Kitty-pets, Rouges, and get this, Bluestar

was there. And guess what else? They all love my designs. I brought this awesome collar-kitty sweater ensemble and they thought it looked

fantastic. Every one thought that they looked great, and they also came in handy for most of them because it turns out, one of the symptoms of

catnip withdrawal is balding. Luckily, that only happens to some cats and I was spared. Still, leaf bare can get pretty cold if you have no fur.

I've started watching the soaps again, get this, Ashlee and Monica broke up, and Monica is going out with Carlos. Meanwhile, Nicole and Blake

got married, and Nicole had a child, but the child looks Spainish, and neither Nicole, nor Blake are Spainish so everyone thinks its Carlos's child,

but Carlos hates Nicole, so that's unlikely. So suspenseful. Fireheart is doing really well, in his training. He rescued _all of Windclan_ A little while

ago. That was really, really cool. He's so heroic, and brave. I tried to get rid of Bluestar a little while ago. It didn't work out so well. I tried to get

her run over, but Cinderpaw got hit by a monster instead. It Kind of sucked. Especially since Cinderpaw is Firehearts apprentice, and now he's all

depressed. So yeah, other than that, life has been pretty much normal.

Toodles,

Tigerheart

**Okay, just to be sure, about the Carlos/ Nicole thing. I ment absolutely nothing about anyone, Spainish, or of Spainish decent. It was just part of the story. I ment nothing offensive. Okay, just wanted to be sure that no one was offended, and I didn't want to sound like a racist or anything. Okay, so REVIEW PLEASE! ( oh and speaking of spanish, I have to study for a spainish quiz monday. Darn it! okay seriously gotta go.) **

**Bye!**

-Choco.


	16. Betrayed

HI guys, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, a combination of a busy schedule and writers block

**HI guys, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, a combination of a busy schedule and writers block. Again. I'll try to do better. Again. **

**As an I'm-sorry–that-I-haven't-been-updating-as-much-as-i-should-have present, I will be posting two entries for this chapter. **

Dear Diary,

My clothing line is doing better then ever, and the rouges that I used to hang out with are not only in cat-nip anonymous, (for the most part) but

absolutely _love _my designs. Bluestar seems to be growing more, and more senile, and I think that for the clans benefit, I should take over. It only

makes sense right? I mean, I am the smartest, strongest, handsomest, most _excellent _cat in the clan (not that Fireheart cares, he's to busy

padding after that stuck up no good mangy _Sandstorm_) I should be leader, and the rouges agreed to help me as long as I let them have free

clothes that I design for the rest of the season. I think that it will be easy taking over the clan, I only hope that Fireheart will forgive me, I don't

know _what _I would do without him! Just recently,he almost _drowned _in a stream; thankfully Longtail was able to pull him out. I was so worried

that I prayed to Starclan to make him better, and I formed a Healing circle (the affect was somewhat dampened along considering that I was the

only one there) to help his recovery. I can't wait to start the rebellion to kill Bluestar and take over Thunder Clan. Once I'm leader, Fireheart will

be so awed he'll just _have _to forgive me. Also, Goldenflower has had her kits, a lovely female tortoiseshell named Tawnykit, and a handsome tom

that looks just like me, named Bramblekit. I think I'll give Fireheart one when they're old enough to help him warm up to me, I will have enough

authority by then, after all.

Dear Diary,

How could he?! After everything we've been through! After everything I've done for him, Fireheart just turns around and _maims _me, just

because he thinks that I might have kind of been trying a little bit to kill Bluestar and take over the clan. And now, I am licking my wounds that

were inflicted by him, clean because they are so severe. I have never, ever, _ever, _felt so betrayed in my entire _life._ I'm not sure if I'll ever be able

to get over right now, the rouges are letting me chill with them while I heal, and I've been watching the soaps to pass the time, at the moment

Nicole was searching for the reason her baby looked Hispanic, and then her father told her that her mother had been Spanish, but Nicole didn't

know that because her mother had walked out on them when she was little because Nicole's father had been an alcoholic, only Nicole always

thought that her Mother had been killed in a freak lawn mower accident and now she's not talking to her father because he kept the secret from

her for so long. Poor Nicole, I know what it's like to be betrayed by someone you love!

Yours ,

Tiger should-be star.


	17. sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!

Sorry I haven't written in. . .a year. I promise I'll update this weekend, I would sooner but I have big project after big project after big project due in school this week.

Choco


	18. The Return of the Mighty!

**Voldemort: Sup?**

**Me: Timmy I missed you! Where did you go?**

**Voldemort: Harry killed me.**

**Me: Loser**

**Voldemort: You're sympathy is appreciated.**

**Tigerstar: You're dead? Me too! We should start a club.**

**Voldemort: Totally we can call it-**

**Me: The Timmy and Tiggy club?**

**Voldemort: It's Tommy, I mean it's Voldemort, I mean AVADA KEVADRA!**

**Me: (Uh, deadness?)**

**Tiger: Nice one**

**Me: Does this mean I can join the club?**

**Okay, so I know I'm not going **_**exactly **_**with the books, I'm sort of free styling. Oh well, maybe I'll think up something later to tie it together.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter-sorry it took forever for me to update.**

Ugh, Firehearts such a jerk.

An incredibly sexy jerk, but still a jerk.

Wait-I take it back my love!

Anyway, I've been kicked out of my clan.

Thanks, guys. Thanks. Just a few murders, and a little world domination attempt, and everyone gets all freaked out.

Nice.

Living on the streets isn't very fun. At all.

Do you have any idea how hard it is to get a decent source for What Not to Wear when you're homeless.

Very hard.

I have been able to watch most of my soaps, though. Nicole and her father have reconciled, but then she discovered that her father is really her mother! Also, her friend, Ashley, is caring twins- one from Enrique and one from Brad! How scandalous.

Fortunately, I've made some really good blood clan friends.

They give me all the catnip I could ask for, and I sell them some of my designs. **Do you really thing they came up with the fang-collar thing all by themselves?**

There is this one really cool cat, Scourge.

God he's hot. He's very petite, and has this glossy black pelt, and these gorgeous shining eyes that just _glow _with his evil, murderous soul.

Oh! And the way he rips the throats of his inferiors out with his claws, so little mercy, so much crazed, rabid blood thirst.

It kind of turns me on.

Of course, no matter how hot Scourge is, he really doesn't compare to Fireheart. At all.

I miss my little Fire-poo. I hope he's taking care of himself.

Word on the street is, he's dating Sandstorm. She must be terminated.

Also, I've been talking to Scourge (swoon) and we've decided to take over the forest.

Really they had it coming-who do they think they are, kicking me out of the clan. Jerks.

It's going to work out perfectly, I'm going to take over the forest, have a little mass killing of whoever defies me, crush every single rebellious thought remaining in everyone else, and subjugate them as slaves for me in one big superclan. Fireheart will be so impressed he'll have to forgive me, and we'll live happily ever after in my paradise.

It's foolproof.


End file.
